


小問題

by BemeBeme



Category: brightwin - Fandom, watine, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Kudos: 3





	小問題

《小問題》

自我封閉Wat-中度弱聽Tine

【我鍾意佢，唔係佢靚仔咁簡單，而係佢會聽我講嘢。

我鍾意佢，唔係佢得意咁簡單，而係佢想聽我講嘢。〗

以上兩句，都係WaTine分別嘅心聲。

佢哋嘅相識，係因為Scrubb嘅演唱會場外。

Tine買唔到飛睇，唯有係場外聽。

Type唔買飛畀Tine，因為怕佢去聽完頭痛，又驚演唱會環境對Tine聽唔清楚會有危險。Fong買咗兩張飛，同佢女朋友睇，咁Tine一個人揀咗星期星期五嘅第一場。

一個人係場外鳩唱都唔會被人發現，一個人無人留意唔會引起麻煩，一個人唔礙眼唔礙事。

唔礙人。

Tine平時無戴助聽器，除咗因為其他人嘅目光，另一個原因係因為耳機會放大雜聲，會聽到頭痛。

Tine係場外嘅長檯坐低，其實起歌到唱完歌Tine都唔知係幾時，只係隱隱約約聽到好嘈嘅聲，佢停啲未知係唱完。

自己哼自己諗緊嘅歌，自嗨唱得開心之際，有把聲比我好聽打斷咗嘈雜矇糊嘅世界—

「唔係...唔係everything，係Close。」

「吓？」Tine指住自己個耳機畀佢睇，行近佢，有靚仔唔埋身點對得住Tine『男女通吃』嘅大技旁身～

「Close！」靚仔表現得好驚，退後，睇佢個樣唔似係恐同患者，條頸紅過演唱會裡面啲燈。

Tine見到佢手上有張飛，個樣好懊惱：

「哦～唔該晒你！你有飛點解唔入去睇？好前、好貴喎...」

「多人…多人噪。」佢唔係就我所以重覆兩次同少字，講嘢到而家只有一次短暫嘅對視，唔係咁靚仔都有『小問題』啊嘛...

Tine心諗自己都靚仔，都係個天太妒忌我，成日都聽到啲奄尖靚女同唔過電嘅靚仔嘅『愛的告白』會好傷神，所以要佢聽少啲。

小問題啫～

「你幫我聽，得我一個，你應該無咁緊張，我陪你『聽』完呢場演唱會。」

靚仔見到佢嘅笑容好友善，無嫌棄靚仔不懂與人溝通，第一次接近連名未知嘅人坐低。

戒心，原來由第一次見到佢就已經放置腦外。

「我叫Tine，你有冇小名？Sarawat。」

Wat第一次咁鍾意著校服畀人知道我姓甚名誰，佢唔鍾意亦唔需要自我介紹，但今次佢破咗例。

「叫Wat，Tine。」

「好喇Wat～」

佢哋一齊聽咗，人生第一場Scrubb。

第一場，有佢一起聽嘅Scrubb。

有佢一齊，一切都係小問題。

〖從此以後，我有佢嘅好多個瞬間，都無咗本來隨身嘅小問題。

我有佢隨身嘅瞬間，一切都無問題喇。〗

* * *

「唔該晒你送我返屋企，我想請你食飯，我同你兩個人，你想唔想？」

「好。」

「你有冇食物敏感？」

「無…唔好太辣。」

「知道～小心返屋企Wat，電話聯絡～」

Tine順理成章答謝Wat，Wat神推鬼㧬應承Tine，成件事好自然咁成為佢地彼此第一次破例。

假日Wat無意識地望住手機，除咗同學群組，無其他人嘅訊息，例如Tine。

Tine當日被Type鬧完之後，真係頭痛咗兩日假期，只可以瞓覺休息。

Tine一返到學校，就即刻問Phuak有咩美食推介，係問真美食推介唔係難食嗰啲！

問完就send過去問Wat，Wat收到一大堆食店資料時，比起睇到群組功課嚟得震撼。

以前無人會為咗食嘢特登做資料蒐集畀佢，Tine係第一個咁照顧佢感受嘅人，明明好多人已經選擇忽略佢，點解Tine會花時間去了解一個新認識嘅朋友？

正當Wat以為Tine用兩日時間去咗食店明查暗訪之際，Tine更花心思去搵埋有關Wat資料。

原來Wat都係名校生，咁靚仔無可能咁低調，而好快Tine就搵到答案—

Wat自我封閉，唔係自閉。

佢有朋友，但睇得出只係普通朋友、同班同學，極少合照同被影相。

可能係佢心目中，嗰啲連朋友都稱唔上，叫唔出名。

Tine自嘲笑問，點解自己會變成心理學天才，去了解一個未真正認識嘅人。

如果嗰時知道，因為靚仔之中得佢相吸嘅話，應該只有要睇Scrubb時會聯絡。

「Tine你今日做咩叫我送你？唔係要自己踩單車返學咩？」

Type見到Tine仲未出門口，就知道佢要跟自己車返學，但係一反Tine要自立嘅常態，要問清楚。

「今日返學約咗朋友，又唔想成身臭汗味，所以想P’Type你幫下手車我返學，就知你最錫我㗎Nanana～」

Tine誠實回答，佢知道P’Type一直都對佢嘅一切瞭如指掌，試過呃佢之後對方會被P’Type親自出馬查到一清二楚，唔呃佢最好。

「約邊個咁緊張要無汗味？你識咗新朋友？」

Type心諗雖然係時候要識女朋友，但早戀過自己係咩玩法，唉算喇呢個細佬好容易被人呃，自己睇定啲先。

都擔心佢被人嫌棄，早啲識人慢慢睇清楚，之後再搵過新嘅都好。

「佢叫Wat，上次睇Scrubb佢幫我做即場轉播，但佢有啲社交障礙，佢怕同人交流。」

Tine嘅態度畀Type有一絲危機感，唔係未開齋就轉基啊嘛？

試完女仔唔啱再轉基都得，一下子收窄可以播種收割嘅範圍。

「吓咁你同佢初相識，佢又會同你做轉播？」

Type點出Tine嘅狀況，學名叫情絲初種，另名『㗳糖』，睇嚟好快會『沉船』。

兩兄弟嘅共通點係可以睇出人地嘅想法，但係都睇唔清自己。

「我靚仔同熱情感染到佢啩，不過我有了解過佢，好似唔係第一日識咁～」

自知之明呢樣嘢Tine不嬲係差，由Tine堅持要成為普通人開始，就無再理會過其他人嘅閒言閒語，人係Tine心目中只有物以類聚同敬而遠之。

「你小心Fong佢地聽到會唔高興...今晚你乖乖地唔好去太嘈嘅地方，如果唔係呢兩日假期你都會頭痛。」

Type第一次會想Tine將呢個Wat歸劃為『敬而遠之』嗰堆，但Tine大個仔有自己想法，只能等到嗰個Wat自己露出馬腳來畀Tine睇清楚。

「知道喇P，你都自己小心揸車～」

真係初戀嘅感覺，痛一次，應該會學懂教訓，Tine嘅人生注定要從痛楚中學習。

Tine見到一樣著校服、但揸緊車嘅Wat真係好羨慕，全程車就剩係留意Wat揸車時嘅情形。

Wat以為Tine遷就自己同埋唔熟嘅關係，所以一直都唔出聲，直到佢紅燈時轉頭望向Tine時佢就知道，眼神發光嘅Tine係觀察佢揸車。

好可愛，點解一個同自己差唔多高嘅男仔，點解會咁得意？

同自己咁安靜沉穩好大分別，唔知應該點樣去配合Tine，好想同Tine有多啲交流。

「你想揸車？」

「屋企人唔畀我學，我剩係可以踩單車代步，成日見到朋友可以學車就好想學。」

Tine認真叫屈，係Wat嘅眼裡只係一個小朋友係度撒嬌，Tine係一個好真性情嘅人。

Wat唔會好似佢咁真情流露，好羨慕佢可以開放心房，畀任何人停留。

「你以後可以叫我載你，你留意多啲、準備多啲先去學。」

Wat以為邀請Tine以後當佢係Uber係踏出第一步，但其實佢嘅副坐駕只有阿媽同麻煩細佬可以坐，其他時間無人坐過。

Tine用係第一個用朋友身份坐上嘅人，佢嘅第一步老早踏出咗。

「會唔會好麻煩你？我地學校都相隔得遠，屋企又唔順路...」

Tine開心到癲但又要有返禮貌所以借裝推卻，呢種唔應該出現係Tine身上嘅扭捏，又唔顯得突兀，睇到Wat不禁心亂如麻。

「朋友，應該係互相幫助。」

呢一句說話，某程度推翻咗Tine對Wat側面描寫嘅認知，怕生同人交往嘅人，點解仲似想同佢交往嘅人？

「你當我係朋友？真㗎！」

好彩Tine天生對人嘅感受置閒，咁就免卻講完覺得自己講錯嘢嘅Wat尷尬，Wat自己知好似講錯咗嘢。

「你都肯用兩日去搵食店，對我好上心。」

佢唔想當Tine係朋友，但只有當Tine係朋友，先可以留住佢。

但佢諗唔到應該用咩身份留住Tine，佢未試過對新相識嘅朋友，會有咁強烈嘅慾望。

「其實我嗰兩日係因為頭痛所以無搵你，啲食店係我朋友推薦，都唔係我親自搵。」

Tine無心之言令到Wat瞬間嘅黑面，直接到Tine無所適從，唔知Wat誤會咗啲咩，但既然唔明佢諗咩，不如就直接講出自己諗緊咩。

「我講真話唔想你誤會，都係做朋友要做嘅事，無理由要為咗你嘅好感，而講大話。

做朋友要真誠，呃你嘅都夠多，講真話嘅你反而唔鍾意？」

「咁邊間係你自己食過好食。」

Wat知道自己太多心，但呢啲事又未直接傷害到Tine，談唔上要致歉，笨拙地運用另一個方法同Tine求和。

「地攤嘅你鍾唔鍾意？」

Tine收到Wat嘅歉意，知道要同對面呢一個人打交道，可以好好咁做自己，佢感受到先係最大嘅誠意。

「少食，但想試因為你覺得好食。」

「咁我帶路～」

佢地到好耐之後先明白，兩個人真係雙向為對方著想、付出，因為係佢。

只要係佢，一切都唔緊要。

〖我嘅堅持係為咗建立自己，而我嘅倔強原因只為你。

我嘅原則係為咗保護自己，我嘅放下只因為你。〗

* * *

WaTine認識咗三個月，每個星期都會固定搵下節目或者去食嘢，然後再談下心傾下氨。

結果Tine因為Wat嘅靚仔樣，問下一個好有參考價值嘅問題：

「Wat，你係混血兒，英文係唔係好好？」  


「我地屋企都係講母語，我同細佬嘅英文係口音唔錯，自己練習為主。」

Wat唔係第一次聽到Tine呢啲有趣嘅觀點，比著其他人問呢啲問題Wat會覺得佢蠢，但Tine問得嘅就叫做可愛。

終極雙重標準範例立此，其他人去去無氣走。

「你仲有個細佬？我都有一個阿哥，不過我唔夠膽問佢英文，佢唔知道我想考英文大學入學試。」Tine拎住杯Blue Hawaii，本身有味冰融變得無味，心裡面開始諗得更深入，除咗靚仔唔夠Wat之外，仲有一樣嘢比唔上。

明明佢比上不足，比下有餘，但企係Wat隔離，本來嘅靚仔自信都消耗殆盡。

「仲有一年，你而家學？」

Tine嘅兔仔樣勁明顯表達出失落，Wat擔心係唔係同得自己出嚟玩得多，搞到Tine成績差咗。

「我本身英文文法成績唔錯，但係因為我聽唔清楚，所以口音講得唔正。」

Tine嘅講法，先畀Wat醒起，Tine係有一啲先天唔及人嘅地方，佢做得再好都不能避免退後於人。

Wat一直都好欣賞Tine，TIne唔會成日揭露弱勢一面，但有事時亦唔會逞強。

一方面有自己嘅堅持，但唔會係要人難做，好為人著想。

「你想學口音？」Wat自己嗰杯齋啡，不經不覺有返啲味道，可以融入Tine嘅心入面。

「嗯...唔補習嘅情況下，我唔想畀阿哥知，佢想我穩穩陣陣考殘疾入學試。

但我唔想咁樣入，明明我同普通人英文成績差唔多，唔想因為呢啲小事唔可以考正常人嘅試。」

小有地，Tine嘅口中會將自己剔出『正常人』嘅行列，Wat無估到天性樂觀嘅Tine都有咁低落嘅情緒。

「我幫你。」

Wat明白Tine堅持緊嘅係好正常嘅嘢，唔應該阻止。

只要Tine一日唔放棄，Wat就一定撐到底。

「真嘅？」Tine從失落轉為疑惑，可以點樣幫？

「細佬本來就要惡補英文phonetics，我拎佢嘅書畀你學。」

Wat直接安排咗『英文差』嘅細佬去上堂，屋企對於細佬比起Wat資質差嘅事比較上心，所以對Phukong好學多一樣嘢，屋企一定唔會反對。

  
「咁唔係幾好意思...」

Tine今次唔係扭擰借意拒絕，而係補習費分半佢未必夠錢畀，兩個人家境唔錯，但Tine嘅零用錢通常都係由Type評估完再分配，所以唔似有分寸嘅Wat同好有儲蓄習慣嘅Phukong開聲就有。

Wat見到Tine無銀行卡，次次銀包裡面嘅錢都一樣數目，一定有人睇實佢嘅銀包用咗幾多錢。

即係話Tine要錢時需要開口問屋企人拎，咁好快佢屋企人都知道佢要考試件事，咁就唔再係錢嘅問題—

係Tine唔可以如願以償咁去考試嘅問候。

Wat做咗一個搵自己笨嘅決定：

「我都順便學，同時睇下細佬上完堂記得幾多講到出嚟，佢一個人上堂錢三個人學，再加多次之後複習，其實係幫緊佢。」

細佬表示：SaraleoPlay9Me

「咁樣你細佬會唔會唔鍾意我...」

Tine終於肯飲杯Blue Hawaii而唔係(篤)爆隻杯，Wat深吸一口齋啡，以後嘅見面變到咁有教學意義...

好過返學見唔到Tine先，都尚可接受，只係點樣處理上完堂必須即棄嘅Phukong就係一個問題。

「你識唔識煮嘢食？」

Wat衡量過如果直接帶Tine返屋企上堂，父母應該會嚇親Tine，不如就乾脆啲帶埋細佬出去一齊住。

呢件事本來就要進行，而家盡快提上日程啫，屋已預備差人未搬入去。

然後兩兄弟都唔識煮嘢食，希望Tine可以供養佢地一星期一晚嘅居家晚餐。

「我識～唔係賣花讚花香，我係煮得幾好食。」

Tine梗係諗小咗Wat有睇佢社交網站，由咸豐年前到而家嘅相圖文都有睇晒，點會唔知佢識煮嘢食。

細思極恐，如果真係剩做朋友，真係浪費咗呢啲心思。

「咁你煮少少畀佢食下就得，佢有嘢食就得。」Wat呢一句嘅『佢』，係無Phukong嘅成份。

「好啊～等我搵下食譜先，佢鍾意食咩？」Tine有返心機嘅笑容同眼神，真係令Wat覺得杯齋啡又再無味道，苦澀預咗但個唔到有一個人出現甜到入心入肺。

「佢咩都食，你唔洗搶心。」

Wat知道Phukong本身唔食屎，因為要上補習班，同食屎無分別，所以判斷佢咩都會食。

好耐之後Phukong先知當初咁美好嘅厄運係因為自己大佬要溝仔先會發生，

先係自己被迫補習遇到又係混血兒但英文唔好嘅P’Min，

再之後P’Min要自己畫一百張圖再加教到佢英文試合格先拍得成拖。

Phukong發誓當時嘅日子唔係有P’Tine嘅美食同自己大佬限制佢要溝仔嘅威脅，真係捱唔住英文同繪圖嘅痛苦。

* * *

Tine係屋企苦思煮咩嘢食好耐之後，又練咗幾日佢最差嘅刀工，先去夠膽去搵Wat獻醜。

Wat一去接Tine時，睇到Tine啲手指包住膠布，直接黑面拉佢上車。

當住Fong佢哋扯走咗Tine，據當時煩膠三子所言，Tine似係被男朋友呻醋帶走。

咁當然之後呢啲事發生嘅次數多如繁星，而Wat真係成為咗Tine嘅男朋友，佢地嘅人生因為彼此而圓滿。

「手好重要，以後唔好整嘢食。」

Wat車上面無膠布，無藥房無七仔，周圍又停唔到車，極為心急焦躁。

Tine輕鬆一笑，諗住緩和一下Wat嘅情緒：

「無嘢，我只係練下刀工所以整親，我真係識得煮嘢食！你唔好...」

「唔好為其他人咁樣辛苦自己！」

Wat一句衝口而出，激起Tine一秒暴怒：

「你係其他人咩？我想我嘅朋友唔好失望咋！」

Wat聽到Tine講『其他人』、『朋友』，同『失望』呢幾個關鍵字，直接爆發。

「就係一個初相識嘅朋友，你都可以為咗佢搞到手都傷，咁以為係你生命裡面出現更多嘅人，咁係唔係每一個都要搵條命搭上留住佢！」

以後除自己以外，Tine需要花多幾多心機去留住其他人，成為朋友，仲要保持期待值。

Wat心疼Tine為咗來來去去嘅人，落足心機，萬一自己離佢而去，呢一擔心機就被遺忘。

自己一個人都曾經受過傷，Tine比自己開朗、易同人交心共感，一定更容易被人所傷。

Tine雖然好唔開心，但因為委屈，所以都頂唔順反駁Wat：

「你睇下，你而家同我有咩分別？你都係為咗我，去發啲你以前根本唔會在意嘅火，你咁易將我當成朋友，咁點解要搞到自己咁孤獨！」

「係啊，我當你係朋友！而你呢？你對個個都係咁，定係我將你睇得太重要...」

朋友，單方面覺得重要、付出，係浪費緊兩人嘅時間同光陰。

如果另一個無心或者接收唔到心意，咁就無謂再做朋友落去。

「我對你唔夠特別？我未試過煮嘢食特別準備咁耐，就係畀一個質疑緊我係唔係當佢係朋友嘅人食，我都未試過每個星期都好期待有人帶我出去唔同地方食嘢。

你停車，嘢食係度，我自己返屋企。」

Tine嘅撇脫同冷靜，嚇到Wat心慌意亂，Wat要Tine一心一意，Tine想Wat開放心扉。

有錯咩？佢地都為緊對方好，用錯咗方法。

「我送你返屋企。」

Wat有位停車都唔敢停，Tine一落車，好似就唔會再有機會上佢架車，連後座都唔會坐。

「我唔會咁蠢跳車，希望唔難為你喇。」

Tine講嘢無乜(讀咩音)音，原汁原味有條刺，Wat聽者有心自然安靜怕佢再出酸言。

WaTine一路上再無再言，直到Wat送到Tine返屋企，Tine講聲唔該就落車，Wat跟尾送佢入屋。

結果就迎嚟WaTine感情關中第一關嘅大佬，Tine嘅大佬Type。

「P’Type？你做咩唔入屋？」

Tine見到自己大佬時臉色無頭先對住Wat咁難睇，佢知道畀P’Type知道剛剛同Wat發生矛盾，

先唔好講P’Type對Wat嘅第一印象好壞，P’Type令到Wat以後再唔出現畀自己印象都得。

「有朋友嚟搵我傾計，我都係剛剛行到返嚟，呢個就係Wat？」

如果個時間線係，同朋友傾完偈後想接Type放學，然後見到有人車咗佢再兜圈，然後衝返去泊車扮啱啱返去撞WaTine二人。

Type想見Wat好耐，條友仔唔知會點樣搞到Tine，而家鬧交之後呢？

唔留得。

「嗯...係啊，Wat佢係我阿哥，叫Type。」

「你好P’Type。」 Tine打醒十二分精神，Wat都聽到Tine聲音好謹慎，即刻合十打招呼。

「做咩兩個黑口黑面？係咪你蝦我細佬！」

Tine嘅警戒心Type都留意到，所以更加嚴厲去打量Wat，Tine唔應該留一個會傷害佢嘅人。

「對唔住。」Tine聽到Wat咁講真係倒抽一口涼氣，呢一個等於坦白承認P’Type心裡面嘅想法，坐定Wat嘅負面形象，誠實嘅好孩子唔係呢個情況可以做。

「咁你以後唔好再擾亂我細佬嘅生活！」

Type嬲到發癲，早啲揸車時已經截住佢畀Tine落車，仲要Tine忍呢一程車嘅時間。

朋友可以有好多，呢一個唔可以留，係Tine未發現佢已經鍾意Wat時就要趕走。

防患未然，防愛未燃。

「唔係啊P’Type，新朋友唔係太了解大家，我唔小心亂講嘢激嬲佢、佢又唔小心㷫著我，做朋友梗會有啲位擦槍走火。」

Wat一直都唔夠膽出聲，因為已經講錯嘢無補於事，仲惡化咗情況。

係Tine嘅維護裡面，聽到Tine有認真了解自己，但自己太難明，辛苦咗Tine。

以後要好好努力，畀Tine易啲去了解自己。  


「咁就唔洗再了解，之後呢啲事重重覆覆，你哋咁樣無意思。」

Type強烈反對，Tine第一次強硬反抗：

「哥，我嘅朋友，我自己會好好相處。

我弱聽啫，唔係弱智。」

「你知道我唔係咁嘅意思，我只係擔心你被人傷害，你以為好多人都會好似我同阿爸阿媽咁唔會歧視你？你知唔知我咁多年係背後同你清除咗幾多個人笑你嘅人！」

Type無諗過Tine一針見血得咁厲害，Tine一直容忍自己係因為嗰啲人真係會隨時間流走，所以佢一直都係等自己出手。

而點解今次會換嚟Tine咁強嘅反彈？

「Wat唔會係啲咁嘅人，我有信心，只係不擅辭令，佢對我好好。」

會唔會係除咗Wat，佢根本唔介意自己出手擊退Fong嗰三個，佢只係想留住佢想要嘅人留低。

而佢懂事以嚟，無厲使用過嘅倔強，只有為咗Wat而使出。

「P’Type，可唔可以畀個機會我，同Tine好好做朋友，我唔會傷害佢。

如果Tine真係唔想同我來往，我唔會再打擾佢，呢個係我嘅電話，你可以隨時搵我。」

Wat唔知點解一向溫和嘅Tine先同自己發生口角，再同阿哥起爭執，但一切都係為咗佢。

唯一可以幫到Tine緩和佢同阿哥嘅關係、又可以令Tine今後會繼續同自己做朋友、起碼今晚一直傾對策唔冷戰嘅方法—

就係直接畀電話號碼P’Type隨時問或者搵到Tine。

Type知道唔會再勸到Tine放棄同Wat做朋友，亦都唔會畀Wat電話佢可以監察，

估唔到Wat咁順攤，既然佢嘅目的達到咗，就唔會選擇再惡化兩兄弟嘅關係。

「你記住，我呢個細佬，唔係你地可以隨便一個嚟、兩個走咁玩弄佢。

畀我知道你令到佢受傷，我一定唔會放過你！」

日子流流長，要Tine自己睇清楚、痛一次，都係佢嘅選擇。

Tine大個仔，就畀佢自己跌一次，再帶眼識人。

Tine見到P’Type入咗屋，就轉頭同Wat道歉：

「頭先對唔住，我阿哥對我身邊嘅人都係咁，Fong佢地差啲唔敢同我做朋友，你唔好太在意。」

「係我要講對唔住，我以後唔會唔信任你。」

Wat摸摸Tine個頭，安撫自己同佢，我地呢段關係仲留得住。

唔會再有下次，Tine奮力留住自己嘅位置，同樣自己心裡面都要清空好舊有問題，好好安放Tine呢個值得相處一世嘅人。

Tine學Wat咁摸下佢個頭，慢慢望住Wat講：

「Wat，可能你嘅過往真係遇到一啲好差嘅人同事，我雖然唔清楚。

但你睇下我，我耳仔唔好啫，但個心唔差。

你唔嫌棄我聽同講都唔夠你好就得。

同樣地，你都唔好嫌棄自己，其實你都好好。

你對其他人嘅唔上心唔係錯，係你嘅保護色，我明白。」

「對唔住。」

Wat低頭垂眸內疚，睇到Tine於心不忍。

「你答明白就得嘞。」

「我明白嘞。」

安撫完Wat，之後Tine都鬆一口氣，唔可以畀P’Type嚇親Wat。

Wat係一個優秀嘅人，好值得有更多嘅人際關係，就算自己終有一日唔夠資格做到佢嘅朋友。

好希望能夠幫佢解一時之憂，就算佢一世無憂與自己無關，都有幸相遇。

係佢地相視而笑之後好耐，Tine先踏出第一步：

「車嗰份已經凍咗，好唔好入嚟我屋企，整份新嘅你食？」

「整熱車嗰份一齊食，心機唔好嘥。」

Wat無唔記得Tine啲手指仲傷緊，唔想佢再為呢啲小事整親。

「好，咁你叫細佬食自己先，唔係佢會好肚餓。」

Tine終於代Wat記得，有一個人叫『細佬』嘅人係度等緊佢地。

「唔緊要，佢會自己顧自己。」

就係咁Phukong等到Wat返屋企時差啲餓死咗，而Wat只係被逼要分享Tine做嘅第二份同一款嘅嘢食畀Phukong。

Phukong從個一刻就知道佢大哥見色忘義嘅本性同難移嘅基性，Phukong見過Tine之後就認定咗佢地係一對。

有幾何為咗朋友可以破壞到原則嗎？

有幾何為咗朋友可以破例頂撞兄長？

朋友，係世上幾多對不能言愛嘅密友代名詞。

* * *

《番外》

Type未試過心力交瘁到一個地步，覺得Tine的失蹤變成理所當然，而Wat的取態變化到所有人都摸索不到。

Wat因為Tine捏造證據，讓Wat逃出控罪，而一切後果由Tine承擔。

Wat直到獲釋時，才知道自己無罪一身輕、獨留一人Tine心驚。

Wat找了很久才找到Type，因為Tine的家人全部離開都市，只剩下為Tine在外奔走的Type。

而Type亦因為Tine的身份被曝光，備受白眼，現在更為Tine失蹤而變成維權份子。

「Tine呢？」

不見鏡頭前不可一世的Wat，Type已心無餘力去理會面對因為Tine而轉變立場的人。

「佢唔想見你。」

Type對Wat失望來自，他因為Tine就退縮，說得多麼動聽，那當初就不要涉險把Tine賠進去。

「P’Type你嬲我無得講，但係唔會Tine真係唔想見我？」

Wat的焦急在Type眼裡顯得好諷刺，作為哥哥的他，都已經沒有要找到Tine的焦慮，好像已經塵埃落定。

塵歸塵，土歸土，知道Tine應該是回不來。

Tine會想看到因為他而現在親權的Wat嗎？

「你有資格咩？返去做你嘅權貴喇！」

Wat的沉默，給Type猜中了Wat變故的原因，真的因為Tine成為了他在某些人眼中的弱點，那他當初堅持的是為了什麼？

「我會等到Tine想見我嘅一日。」

以前什麼都不懂，好好去愛Tine就好了。

現在弄得自己成為別人口中的叛徒，他、Tine和其他含冤的人都得不到好結果。

「Tine唔會亦唔想再見到你，佢換你出嚟，係要你做個人，唔係做其他人隻狗！」

Type不敢想像，Tine知道他用命換來的人，因為他而變成最不願意成為的樣子，會有多內疚。

既然人都未必回得來，不如就放手一搏，希望來世他人有過好景況過活。

「我唔同流合污，點樣保到Tine嘅平安？」

Wat你現在才相信和守住一個以往你從沒有相信過的空談有何用？

先是同流和平安，以前都沒有信過有得到過，現在才去守沒有過你身影和信心的規矩？

「Tine代得你入去坐就預咗，佢要你為所有人拎返個公道，你知唔知你做緊啲乜？

如果你答我，你係混入去搵罪證，我諗Tine聽到會心甘命抵，而你做過嘅一切都會一筆勾銷。」

Tine，你整天守候的聰明人，因為你都蠢得退化成傻子。

可以的話，出來時和他分過手，然後再找一個人過日子。

「幾多人死咗係裡面？我只係唔想Tine有事，Tine係你細佬，有咩事點算！」

Wat的暴怒又再顯得我好像很冷血的，等待著自己弟弟的離世通知書，我沒有流眼淚的資格，因為當時我沒有阻止到你們，現在都是我該承受的痛苦。

「我當佢死咗...當佢走法律罅同你做證據時我就知，佢終有一日會因為你而出事。

你咁擔心佢，當時就唔好捲入呢啲麻煩裡面，你明知道Tine一定唔會畀你有事...」

可是Wat，你他日如果辦不到Tine要你做的事，你比我更痛苦。

何不走回早已沒有弱點的正路，用最好的結果去撫慰之後會面對的痛苦。

「我知我對唔住佢，我求你畀我入去睇下佢，我應承你，一定會救返佢出嚟。」

Type看到Wat回復以往的堅定，Type知道自己可以為Tine做的最後一件事，完滿結束了。

「你做到承諾先算，你應承佢嘅事，一件都未做到。

佢要你做到之後，再親自等佢出嚟。」

希望沒有下一個Wat，和千千萬萬個Tine吧。

我們都要好好的，留在這世道裡，看著壞人輪迴。

《HE》

當Type再度得知Tine的消息時，起碼人還在。

當Type知道Wat被遞解出境、終身不能再回國時，慶幸人還在。

有什麼比還有性命活著更好。

「P’Type...」

「Tine沒事了...」

再見面時，Tine在病房中插喉，遍體鱗傷，眼中的意志沒有被毀滅，他仍然是Tine。

Tine的命是Wat揭發出真相而獲釋，不敢想像若然那次見面沒有罵醒Wat再重回正軌，那Tine是不是回不來？

一直專心照顧Tine，無心理會外界爭擾，Tine的又言欲止讓Type記得找尋Wat的下落。

Type只好重新找尋Man，Man在公是Wat的發言人，在私還是喜愛著前任的Type。

Tine經過殘暴對待後未能回復正常活動，只能在輪椅上活動，說話能力減退，但沒有減退對Wat的上心。

是Tine提出只作一次性的書信來往，不要害Wat因為他而貿然冒險闖關回來，連內疚這種拖累他動力的感情也不要帶到給Wat。

就給Wat一個安心，做他需要做的事，把那份思念捱到最後相見時。

Type和Man偷看過Tine的信件，把提及分手的內容刪除，再由Type手寫寄出。

為了他們都可以安然，不帶遺憾地向前行，就要把他們對彼此的寄望留在命途裡。

希望再見時，他們仍是那對沒受過摧殘的愛侶。

寄望世上也再沒有因信念被殘害的人。

《BE》

以上全是美夢，Type沒有找回Tine，惡夢終究實現。

Wat揭發完真相，被遞解出境、終身不能再回國後五十年終於推翻高牆，才收到關於Tine的檔案。

Type為了Wat不失去希望、繼續做對的事，捏造了Tine還在人世的事實，說了整整五十年的謊話。

Wat再回國後，找到Type和Man，一同前往找出那一串和Tine沒有任何關係的編號和石碑，終於找回失蹤的Tine。

可惜了，這個世界虧待了還有夢想的人，只剩下頑強活著的人。

但求惡夢裡人肉身不腐、理念不朽。

* * *

【Tine：當小問題變成大問題時，我由唔想變成別人眼中嘅問題、到只想自己一個解決咗成為問題嘅自己，對唔住。】

〖Wat：當佢擁有同我差唔多嘅問題時，我第一次希望自己只係擁有小問題，可以帶佢由當刻嘅大問題，變返做以往嘅小問題。〗

學子們準備Project同考試，WaTine感情再好都唔可以成日碰面，本來二人成日都會傳訊息，但唔知點解Tine少咗傳訊息，而Wat就拎住電話做『望夫石』。

以為彼此相安無事嘅時候，由Type嘅電話打破：

「Wat，我細佬係唔係你隔離？」

「你好啊P’Type，佢唔係我隔離，我係學校。」

Wat由第一次接到Type電話時嘅正襟危坐，到而家從容不逼都真係經過好多次嘅訓練，就嚟可以正面思考感謝P’Type對佢嘅電話對話訓練。

「咁你幫我聯絡下Tine，搵到佢嘅話通知我。」

Wat聽出Type嘅急躁，難得Type無懷疑自己，明顯係已經跟蹤過Tine但失敗，佢都知道清楚Wat真係無見過Tine。

所以Tine係真係唔見咗人？

「Tine應該都係學校，今個星期佢應該趕緊份Project。」

Wat先替Tine解好圍，Tine漸少聯絡再加上Type難得忍咗咁耐先搵自己查證，Tine嘅情況只係比離家出走好少少。

「嗯...我要上堂，之後再講。」

Wat回想最近細佬只係留低啲教材就走人，Tine亦都進步不少，所以網上學完就算唔洗見面都學到。

不過最近呢一個月真係少咗見面，Wat以為係年尾追project同溫書所以少見咗Tine，睇嚟唔係咁。

係學校度搞好功課時，就突襲去Tine學校，好彩大家學校校服差唔唔多，Wat試過無數次被偷入Tine學校搵Tine。

去到Tine班房只係見到Fong佢地，佢地面面相覷講出另一個講法：

「Tine話去搵你，洗唔洗一星期見足五日咁癡纏啊你兩個～」

Wat否認完大家都意識到Tine講緊大話，但大家綜合意見：

Tine樣唔攰、無受傷，銀包錢無多無少，咁拍拖同兼職呢兩件事可以剔除。

Wat同Fong都決定先不動聲色各自試探完再傾，先瞞住Type，費事兩兄弟又生矛盾。

上一次因為Wat嘈交，Tine對於以前放任Type干預的手段阻止得明顯強硬，因為Type有咗Wat嘅電話可以隨時搵到人，所以勉強放手畀Tine有交友自由。

自彼此認識，佢地未試過兩星期無見面，Wat同Fong交換過情報後，Fong佢地試過跟蹤Tine但失敗，Type亦到有拎走過Tine張交通卡去查，但因為查唔出邊度落車所以徒勞無功。

Wat明顯知道Tine唔係疏遠自己，但心裡面又有一種「被請離開」嘅疲倦感，要點先可以將Tine拉返出嚟、自己幾時先拋開呢啲患得患失嘅情緒？

又一個週末，事先同Type打好招呼，Wat一早出門趕到Type屋企，係Type出門口前截獲佢詳談。

Wat見到Tine之後第一個感覺—佢唔係Tine，佢眼中無咗情緒，就連開心悲傷都睇唔出。

Tine扮緊同以前一樣，但嗰一個會為Wat會同佢講多過三句說話就開心嘅Tine消失咗。

「你有冇事？」呢句已經唔再存在問句嘅意思，而是陳述句嘅用法。

「我無穿無爛，最近少咗搵你，係我最近忙緊學校嘢...」

要問Tine最安心嘅一刻係，見到Wat不請自來時，一切煩心、不安都因為Wat嘅一面迎來轉變。

「我去過你學校搵唔到你。」

Wat嘅用心，係Tine身上表露無遺，若然此刻唔係有問題纏身，再感情遲鈍嘅Tine同埋有心思去諗嘢嘅Wat都會發現，彼此關係早已變質嘅端倪。

「唔好踢爆我喇...我想自己一個人靜下，唔關你事，我情緒唔好，唔想惹你同我一樣。」

Tine維持禮貌嘅苦笑，Wat無所適從，佢地從來都唔需要係彼此面前掩飾真實情緒。

雙方無欺騙、成熟亦唔需要包容對方嘅脾氣嘅相處，本來係好嘅默契，而家成為咗阻礙人心相通嘅一道牆。

「發生咗咩事？」

睇到Wat識咗自己無耐都已經咁為自己緊張，再畀佢地知道更多只會更加擔心，所以Tine點出一個重點畀Wat知難而退。

有啲事，自己一個面對就好，要人擔心嘅就唔係Tine想做嘅正常人。

「你今日主動同我講嘢，而家講多個三句夠晒quota...就咁先喇。」

Wat冷不防被Tine講中要害，一直以嚟都係Tine主動去了解自己，而自己封閉限制成為咗Tine唔想打搞嘅對象。

係啊，Wat一個人都未走出嚟，Tine就唔想畀多份負擔佢。

聽者說者皆有問題，無謂勉強開解作答。

最後Wat好快諗通，唯有自己摒棄舊有心態，先可以帶Tine走出嚟，而呢一個改變唔可以只有一個講字，要有畀Tine睇到立竿見影嘅速度。

Wat將平日思考再加上縮短字數嘅時間，直接轉換成表達能力技巧提升：

「Tine，你一個走唔出，要幾多個人一齊陪你走出嚟都得。

佢地同我一樣畀咗時間你，你而家走唔出就要畀人幫你，唔好一個人面對。」

Tine無對Wat心軟，兩個有問題嘅人一齊同病相憐，唔會對現況有好轉。

Tine自覺做人夠廢，都總要有返啲良心，咁點解仲要帶Wat沉淪係痛楚中來回。

「Wat…而家唔想講嘢嘅人，係我、同你唔想同人講嘢一樣，我無錯；

但我好想同你道歉，我做唔返你地想見到嘅Tine，係我錯。」

Wat不得不放Tine走，係Type不滿凝視下跟住Tine離開，搭咗好耐巴士去到拉瑪八世大橋。

一路上Tine默許Wat嘅陪伴同行，Wat嘗試回想可以影響到Tine變咗另一個人嘅事，但綜合所有人嘅證供，搵唔到外在嘅答案，咁只有Tine內在嘅答案。

Tine停留係橋上，目光停留係河底，Wat慌張嘅心同眼球只能夠停留係TIne嘅身上。

Tine有一種魔力，穩妥地將佢本人嘅存在，放在放置於所有人心頭上，所以可以咁快察覺到佢唔對路。

其他人，包括Wat自己都未及察覺就只能自己被迫前行，走呢一趟有可能走一生都未必走出嘅苦行。

「我唔知自己可以成為一個點嘅人，又或者我可以做到一個咩人，我好似因為我一啲唔係我有份做成、唔好命嘅原因，成為咗會被社會捨棄嘅人。」

Tine畀Wat嘅感覺明明係水面，聽Tine嘅說話似有水阻音穿透，Tine溺水無入心肺咁痛苦，但再遲啲變成乾溺水入腦入心就會致命。

拉瑪八世大橋永遠存在，但幾時會變成人嘅渡奈河，無人知。

一念間就可以將浪漫劇變做鬼片，人生先會令人有呢個咁強大嘅餘韻，叫人記住一生一世。

「Tine…你做得好好，無被人捨棄過，真正會被人捨棄嘅人係我呢類人。」

Wat一時間捉唔住可以靠近Tine嘅心態，早Tine一步成為要呻之人。

Tine僵直企係橋上面，語氣中嘅冷靜，係Wat以往都想Tine講嘢時擁有，但呢一刻用在Tine身上畀Wat嘅感覺好差，以往Wat一定會由得Tine放聲大笑講嘢。

「Wat…

你有冇發現，你再孤僻都會有人因為你嘅能力而記得你，唔會被人捨離，除非你捨棄自己嘅存在。

我可有可無，有好多比我差嘅人都可以將我取而代之。」

呢段對話，徹底引爆Tine苦心隱藏嘅不甘，雖然同Wat想法立意不同，不快下講得出Tine問題癥結都算係成果。

「你好重要，重要到我地好多人一早發現你唔妥，你只要肯講出嚟，我地就會陪你過。」

好彩Tine身邊嘅人都好關心佢，P’Type嘅對Type嘅人際關係剔除剩關心Tine嘅人留低都係一件好乾，而Wat好慶幸Tine當初無因為小問題就放棄做朋友。

「Wat...我戴住耳機都聽唔到你講嘢，我感受唔到自己。」

要一個樂天嘅人學懂悲傷原來咁容易，定係佢一直都學習到悲傷、但為免悲傷會阻止自己前行，

所以用樂天建成圍牆，不論別人同自己都一樣睇唔到傷口，就唔洗醫。

終於Wat忍唔住，擰轉Tine嘅身體面向自己，怕河流嘅流動會帶走Tine，第一次希望Tine口中靚仔樣可以留住Tine嘅專注力。

「你望住我，就會見到我眼裡面，有你。

你走咗，我唔會再停低去望其他人，你係我而家唯一想望住嘅人。」

只要Tine一日唔放棄，Wat一日都會係佢需要時出現，呢一個承諾永遠不變。

皆因Tine曾經將目光放係佢身上一次，再有過無數次嘅共感，共同進步成更理想嘅人。

「多謝你啊Wat...對唔住。」

Wat開始係Tine眼中見返原本嘅Tine，縱然而家嘅Tine有啲軟弱，但都係大家所認識嘅Tine，係有靈魂、有感情嘅Tine。

唔理Tine係咪因為自己嘅說話，定自己諗通，有啲說話都要代其他人通出嚟。

Tine一時受挫，但無做錯，每一個人都有低潮期，只係時間長短、感受濃淡之分，一世都無過挫折嘅人生，係白過。

「你頭先先講，你無對我唔住，你而家只係對唔住以前嘅自己，唔緊要...

同以前嘅自己道歉，再同今後嘅自己妥協，好好再建立一個全新嘅自己。

Tine我唔會等你向前行，而你需要跟住我一齊行，我因為你再學習同人相處，你都要因為我咁努力為你、去為我行返出嚟。」

Wat嘅心結因為Tine解開，Tine嘅挫折因為Wat開解，無問題再留係心裡面，等待更多他人去解決，係最好嘅安排。

大橋上來往嘅人好多，情侶浪漫拍拖，WaTine相擁唔顯得突兀，無人歧視、側目，無人打擾。

係WaTine世界裡面，只剩下同另一個人相擁、一個人啜泣聲，同一個人嘅無聲安慰，無人可阻。

* * *

【過往一切小問題，清理好就無其他大問題累積。〗

【一個人愛著一個人不錯，為求一個人不愛著自己一個人也不是錯。

最錯是，在愛人的路上沒有愛過自己。〗

綜合線索，Tine低潮原因好快搵到，各大學提前到校招生，一知道Tine係中度弱聽就以學校無融合教育制度同殘疾設施而婉拒Tine嘅報名。

Type嘅怒火逼令Fong佢地要收集當日學校代表嘅名單，先搵出有咩其他不在學嘅學校可以去報名、再告拒絕Tine入學申請嘅學校。

呢一次件事令Type對Wat放心得多，所以交咗陪Tine嘅重任畀Wat，出入家門通行無阻，堂而皇之登堂入室成為WaTine係兩家嘅基本動作。

連體嬰狀態係眾人允許下，佢地多咗好多時間一齊相處，Tine回後心態時亦都訓練Wat思考方式。

二人日日都見到，Wat放學就走接走Tine去自己屋企，Phukong上完英文堂又帶Min去自己屋企，一齊溫英文。

兄弟『妯娌』和睦共處，但Wat完全將心思放係Tine身上，完全唔記得自己都有事需要做。

有一日Tine被Type拎咗去某大學度面試後送到Wat學校等Wat放學，係去Canteen前嘅路上被兩個男人截住咗。

先係0感十足嘅單眼皮男仔，超級油膩釋放好意：「你好啊，你嚟搵Wat？」

Tine因為對方走近而退縮：「Er…係啊。」

另一個兇神惡剎咁推開單眼皮：「你可唔可以還返Wat畀我？」

「吓？唔好意思，我無霸住Wat。」Tine無要Wat留係自己身邊，一切都係Wat嘅選擇，點解要將Wat嘅選擇入佢數。

佢係Wat嘅朋友，唔係男朋友—無責任，純開心。

「有，你做咩同我地一齊爭Wat？以前就話霸住佢星期六日都算，而家放學時間都唔放過佢！」

Tine覺得自己成為咗人地嘅第三者，本來擁有住Wat嘅人嚟向佢討人，Wat理應係萬人爭奪嘅耀眼存在，唔應該跟住Tine過日子。

「唔好意思...」

Tine無乜歉意嘅道歉，令『要人二人組』有啲燥底，打算纏到Tine鬆口幫佢地勸Wat返去團練。

「P’Dim, Green你地係度做咩？你煩佢都無用，我唔會去練習。」

Wat打算去拎車經過停車場時見到Dim同Green纏住Tine，直接了當阻止佢地騷擾自己同Tine嘅行徑。

「你而家牙尖嘴利仲流利到可以駁嘴！你一個唔練將佢地咁多個幾年嘅心血白費，你自己成績上到大學，就唔為下其他人著想？」

Tine驚Wat咁樣講會得罪對面兩個人，聽P’Dim鬧Wat嘅情況，應該係熟人先敢鬧佢，睇清楚情況先再勸交。

「Wat本身要練咩？佢無同我講過。」

今次Green親切埋Tine身，所謂0仔相吸，Tine無不快感。

「Wat係結他手，佢好耐無夾過Band，佢啲隊友要靠音樂比賽先入到大學，但太耐未約到Wat見面練習。所以我地就想你大人有大量，讓Wat畀我地，拍拖可以之後慢慢嚟...」

Tine好言相勸：

「我同Wat唔係情侶，你地問返Wat就得，我可唔可以跟埋過去見識下？」

「可以！」

Wat鬥氣高亢、P’Dim欣慰興奮，同Green陰陽怪氣，Tine有啲接收不靈，三個人口中嘅『可以』，好似有著不同嘅意義。

Tine望住P’Dim捉住Wat向前行嘅背景，自己對人敏感咗，唔再對人熱情嬉笑，對住同以往自己同類型嘅Green顯得難為情。

Tine最在意嘅係Wat，Wat係前面亦心不在焉—

係喎，有咩取代咗結他係自己心目中嘅位置？

係Tine。

Wat無係Tine面前提起過識彈結他，屋企支結他亦收起，Wat心裡面有一個好奇怪嘅感覺。

好似將Tine替代咗本來結他陪伴自己孤獨嘅工具，但Tine係人，唔可以同物相提並論。

Tine無情緒波動地睇住Wat不自然彈錯，P’Dim同Green又唔打得、又唔鬧得WaTine，只可以傾吓偈減低Wat嘅戒心同Tine嘅呆滯。

「Tine～你同Wat係點識？你間學校...又唔係學樂器，好似無乜交集點。」

「我同Wat係Scrubb演唱會度識。」

「Wat你唔係無入去聽咩？」

「佢係演唱會外面陪我聽。」

「哇～我哋Wat仔話走就走，居然會留低陪人真係難得～」

「P’Dim我少練退步啫，你日日練而家彈唔出係咪退化。」

「衰仔洗唔洗講嘢咁串...為溝仔拋棄隊友你最叻仔！」

「無啊！」

Wat嘅嚴肅，Tine嘅尷尬，確實為DimGreen二人提供咗線索—

呢兩個人唔知自己已經鍾意咗對方。

正當二人想多口為願意團練嘅WaTine提供額外嘅愛情指導，Tine唔想再留低為難Wat，離開前同Wat講—

「Wat，你唔可以因為我，而放棄自己原本需要做嘅事。

我好返好多，你放心，我返屋企先。」

Wat嘅臉色以肉眼都見唔到嘅黑咗，DimGreen為剩下嘅團員默哀，Wat回復正常指法能力，虐待自己同團員，將所有進度一次過補上。

Tine自己一個人行返屋企，佢腦裡面諗返自從識咗Wat之後嘅日子，兩個人都為對方著想。

但真係以朋友嘅用心去接近對方？

Tine知道Wat唔係Fong佢地，以兄弟名義可以歸類嘅關係。

Wat係比朋友更親近，更希望可以同佢親密嘅人。

Tine唔想承認，自己對Wat有著非朋友可承載嘅愛意。

Tine亦唔敢同Wat講開，直覺係Wat不知不覺間對自己都有好感。

要為一份未成型嘅感情去破壞已經穩固嘅友情，唔值得。

所以Tine返屋企時同Type講咗一個決定，將自己劃出Wat曖昧嘅保護範圍，做一個名正言順嘅好朋友。

Tine：『唔理係錯覺定直覺，Wat都唔可以因為自己嘅感覺而出錯。』

Tine假日跟Type出遠門，Wat係屋企望住Phukong同Min嘅互動，佢地因為Wat嘅直視變得處處小心。

一邊把玩結他嘅Wat淡然問：

「你地係唔係一齊咗？」

Min乾笑想反駁之際，Phukong強勢回答：

「係啊，P’Min係我男朋友。」

現場氣氛安靜，Wat睇到對面兩個人一面警戒自己反應嘅合拍程度，呢一刻兩個人都心有靈犀，暫時穩交。

「嗯。」Wat哼聲完結表達立場，唔反對，但亦無贊成之意，佢哋要面對嘅難題唔應該包含自己。

Phukong同Min愕然，Phukong再探測一下情況：

「吓？哥你冇嘢想問我哋？」

「冇啊，就係想知如果你哋唔係一齊咁親密先怪。」

Wat真誠(黑臉)去講返佢覺得順理成章嘅事實，然而Phukong三分顏色上大紅：

「咁你同P’Tine一定一齊緊嘞～」

Wat嘅黑臉已經唔係單純無表情，而係羞紅著臉用黑臉去掩蓋，從未意識到友情以外嘅情意。

「我同Tine...無一齊，係朋友。」

Wat被『Tine、愛情，曖昧』呢三個未知嘅連帶關係問題擠壓腦袋容量，艱難地回答出現時唯一嘅正確答案，係Phukong和Min反應出嘅不可思議，與自己心中驚訝亦相近。

Wat心中只有一句說話：『唔理係錯覺定直覺，Tine係畀到我從未有過嘅感覺。』

但一刻過後Min突然驚呼：

「你同Tine唔係情侶？Phukong你呃我Tine同Wat一齊咗！」

兩兄弟同步睜大眼，Wat想切咗個細佬，然後諗...

唔洗諗，101無分，Tine無意見嘅話乜都得。

「218就要湊夠五個0啫，你同P’Tine兩個0一齊做咩？」

Phukong一句講晒重點，但Min一向都唔係任人魚肉嘅人，激心過後口不擇言—

「你講多次我係0！唔係你仲細我洗就你做0！」

因為Wat嘅眼睛已經睜大咗，唯有將瞳孔都放大埋：

「P’Min你講咩？你地...」

「哥，你房嗰個dom就過期，我用咗。」

Min走咗出屋，Phukong追仔，Wat回過神來諗返轉頭。

Phukong個衰仔同P’Min相處，自己同Tine差唔多，唔係朋友咩？

Wat反思，佢眼中只有Tine，連Phukong幾時同P’Min搭上都唔知。

如果將時間同感情四捨五入，佢同Tine都係一對打得火熱嘅情侶？

Tine知道自己對佢有朋友以外嘅情愫，係咪只有絕交嘅惡果。


End file.
